My First Date Went A Little Like This
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Rei never imagined his first date being at a children's playground, but then again, he never imagined him dating someone as exuberant as Nagisa. Oneshot yaoi Rated T Reigisaaa


**The other oneshot I promised**! **Be on the look out for moreeee**!

**~Shay**

"Ah! Rei-chan, push harder! I wanna flyyyyy!" Nagisa shouted pumping his legs, attempting to make the swing go as high as possible.

"Nagisa-kun calm down, you're frightening the children." Rei placated, glancing around the large park to make sure they weren't disturbing too many people. Rei never imagined his first date being at a children's playground, but then again, he never imagined him dating someone as exuberant as Nagisa. It was a Saturday and fall was just beginning to peek around the corner, soon to replace the stifling summer air. It was slightly chilly out but not too cold, the perfect day to go on a date. Rei planned a simple day, just a movie and a stop at the new café, but since Nagisa was Nagisa, they were already off track.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei sighed tiredly, before pushing the small of Nagisa's back a bit harder, making Nagisa squeal and giggle like a small child. "If we don't continue walking we'll be late for that movie you wanted to see."

Nagisa puffed up his flushed cheeks, pouting slightly "But Rei-channnn, I like the park!" Whined Nagisa. "Let me play a bit longer!"

Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses with an upwards finger push "Honestly, you act like such a child sometimes." Nagisa pouted again at the comment before suddenly jumping off the swing and landing on his feet with grace Rei didn't know that he possessed. Nagisa quickly turned around, embracing the surprised taller boy "You know as well as me, that in bed I can be anything _but _childish" Nagisa whispered flirtatiously with a wink, making Rei's face burn a bright red, rivaling the fire truck red of the swing set.

"Nagisa-kun! Don't sa-say such things in public!" Rei scolded, engulfing Nagisa cold, small hand in his large warmer hands. By the time they would get to the station, the movie would have already started, so Rei skipped the idea of a movie all together and dragged an excited Nagisa in the direction of the new dessert café.

"Reiiiiii, I'm hungry!" Nagisa complained, tugging on Rei's hand and started walking faster, almost running, towards the cafe, dragging Rei along.

"Nagisa-kun! Calm down, please! We're close, no need to run." Rei croaked, choking on his breath clumsily.

Soon, they arrived outside of a brick building with large windows and a bright pink sign that read 'Simply Shaylings'. The two boys walked inside the spacious cafe to be greeted by a depressed looking hostess.

"Welcome to Simply Shaylings, so a table for the two gay boys?" Grumbled the waitress, whose name tag read 'Skyler', with a face that read 'I-hate-my-life-'.

Rei blushed furiously, pushing up his glasses even more indignantly, while Nagisa just grinned and clung on to Rei's arm giggling "Yes please!"

They were seated quickly to a booth near next to one of the large windows.

"Rei-chan, what are you getting? I want this, OHHH AND THIS!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing excitedly at all the pretty pictures on the sparkly menu.

"You can't get everything Nagisa-kun, you'll spoil your dinner." Rei scolded lightly, examining the menu as well.

"Hello hello!" A red headed waitress hollered, "My name is Aileen and I'll be your wonderful waitress for today! Now what do you cuties want?"

"Strawberry shortcake parfait!" Nagisa sang hastily, looking like he was ready to dance with enthusiasm.

"Sure thing shortcake! What about you _Megane_?" Aileen asked, glancing at Rei and flipping her long scarlet hair.

"Um.. ma-may I have a piece of tiramisu cake and a large french vanilla cappuccino." Rei spluttered not expecting the sudden nickname.

"Whip cream Rei-chan! Don't forget the whip cream!" Nagisa reminded forcefully, glancing at Rei.

"Ye-yea, and whip cream on the top please." Rei added, fidgeting under Nagisa's never wavering stare.

"Okie dokie! Coming right up lovebirds!" Aileen laughed, flittering away towards the kitchen.

"Rei-channnn is uncle and aunty going to be home today?" Nagisa asked, knowing how Rei's parents often work late in to the morning. Not that Nagisa had an ulterior motive or anything...

"Ah, yes, mother and father actually had the day off today." Rei informed, taking in the disappointed look on his face before adding "But they are not due to be home tomorrow afternoon..."

Nagisa's face brightened at the possibility to spend the night at Rei's house but before he can suggest any of his _totally innocent _ideas, Aileen came back with the cappuccino.

"Here is your french vanilla cappuccino, extra whip cream for the little shortcake, and your deserts will be out shortly!" Aileen announced, sweeping forward with a large glass cappuccino mug and an obscene amount of whip cream.

"Thank you!" Nagisa beamed, quickly grabbing a spoon and started shoving whip cream in his mouth, not caring that he was making a mess. Rei blushed, Nagisa's raspberry liqueur colored eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed a rosey shade, and his flower petal soft lips were covered in whip cream. Nagisa licked away the sticky residues and glanced coyly at Rei under his eyelashes, Rei swallowed hard. Nagisa took a sip of the sweet drink.

"Mmmm!" Nagisa practically moaned, _how indecent, _"Rei-chan this is so tasty, it could be a little sweeter though!" Rei looked away from the suddenly seductive Nagisa and took a sip of the drink, not minding that Nagisa just drunk from the same straw just a second ago.

"Mm this is good Nagisa-kun!" Rei agreed, glancing at the beaming Nagisa.

"Told ya!" Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully with a cheeky smile.

Aileen soon came with their deserts, which only skyrocketed Nagisa's excitement.

"Mm! It looks so yummy!" Nagisa shouted, looking at the plate containing his slice of pink joy. Rei blinked at the two deserts on the table one two pink plates, with pink forks wrapped in a pink napkin. _Why is there so much pink in here?_

Nagisa didn't seem to notice the increase of color, and grabbed the nearest fork before shoving a large piece in his little mouth. Nagisa seemed uncaring about where the cream on the cake went as he continued to babble while chopping.

"Reiiiii, this is _so good_ like *licks lips* you gotta try it!" Before Rei could adamantly protest-he's not very fond of _sweets- _Nagisa is shoving a fork full of strawberry goodness in Rei's mouth. Rei grimaced at the mouth full of sugar, swallowing it down thickly before taking a sip of water from the pink (surprise surprise!) cup.

"Nagisa-kun! You know I dislike sweets. With the amount of sugar you're always eating, you should be more aware! You're an athlete now and-" That's when Nagisa ignored Rei's babbling statistics. Sure, Rei was undeniably smart and adorable when ranting, but Nagisa did not want to hear Rei complaining about his diet. _Again._ Sometimes Rei can be such a boner killer. Nagisa had to stop him be could never get erect again! A devilish smirk grew on Nagisa's face, he knew _exactly _what to do to get Rei to stop. Nagisa nodded along to Rei's rant, pretending to be very engaged in the conversation while sneakily slipping off one shoe. With his high sock covered foot, he skilfully slid the foot up Rei's long leg and towards Rei's crotch.

Rei started sputtering and blushing, "Na-Nagisa-kun! What are you doing? We're in public!"

Nagisa's demeanor changed to something more dark and sensual. _Dominating._

"But Rei-chann, you didn't complain last time, as far as I recall you were practically _begging. _How indecent." Nagisa's deep smoky voice and aura was gone as quickly as it came with a giggle.

"But don't worry Rei-chan! I'll save that for later!" Nagisa giggled once more at Rei's flaming face before moving his foot away and passionately digging into his cake. Rei looked away, focusing on the delicious piece of tiramisu in front of him.

It was around 6 by the time they left the cafe, the sky was a pink blush infused with orange blazes kissing the sky.

"Beautiful." Rei whispered tightening the grip of Nagisa's slightly sticky hand and turned to stare at Nagisa lovingly, the bright sky danced across Nagisa's face, lighting up his wide eyes.  
>"Absolutely stunning." Rei whispered gently, passionately. Nagisa looked up and nearly lost his breath at the love shining in Rei's eyes. The loving moment was ended by a gaggle of children running and shoving past them, giggling like mad men. Nagisa laughed and gave Rei's hand a squeeze before tugging him forward.<p>

"Let's go Rei-chan."

When they arrived outside Nagisa bright yellow house, Rei felt the nerves punch him straight in the gut. _Should I.. kiss him? Is he expecting me to kiss him? Would a kiss be too fast for a first date? I knew I should've researched mo-_

Suddenly Rei felt a pair of warm, moist lips against his. The kiss was chaste and slow before Nagisa nudged a tongue into Rei's inexperienced mouth. Nagisa's mouth tasted sweet, so _sweet,_ with a strong reminiscence to the strawberries Nagisa consumed earlier that day. The kiss broke as sudden as it started when Nagisa's front porch lights flashed on, putting a bright spotlight on the two lovebirds. Rei blushed, knowing that Nagisa's mom was watching them the whole time. Nagisa grinned, unaffected by the revelation and stood on his tip toes to bestow one last kiss on Rei's flushed cheek.

"Good night Rei-chan~!" Nagisa giggled, running off into the house with a whine of "Mommmmmm! You're so embarrassing!"

"_Oyasumi Nagisa."_

FINNNNNNNNNNNN~


End file.
